Rico Smith
by mypennamesunique
Summary: Unexpectedly Dean shows up at Bela's door. At the same time Bela needs someone to play the part of her fiance to fool her aunt. What will happen?


A/N: Alright, so as unbelievable this plot is, I like it. I know this probably would never ever happen, but I'm going for more of a "what if?"..if you get what I'm saying? I know Sam and Dean's fight is sort of corny, but it's all I could come up with! Also, I highly doubt Bela has an Aunt Milly.

* * *

"Dean, I'm telling you! There _is_ a case here!" Sam says, flailing his arms around. Dean shakes his head.

"No, there isn't. I'm not going to waste my time here. Besides, how do _you_ know?"

"Ruby told me!" Dean's eyes narrow in anger.

"Oh, so now you're trusting a _Demon_ more than the papers, and the hard core facts?" They both sit in silence for a bit, and then: "Sam, when will you realize that most of the stuff coming out of that girl's mouth is total bull shit?" Sam slams his hand down on the arm rest in the Impala.

"Fine, pull over." Dean looks over at his younger brother in frustration.

"Sam, she's putting you in a trap. I _know_ it." Sam looks at his brother hard.

"I told you to pull over," he says loudly. Dean hits the brakes, and watches his brother gather his things and open the door.

"Listen, I highly doubt you will, but if you find anything call me. Alright?" Dean says, in a much lighter tone he was using earlier. Sam's expression lightens.

"Yeah..I'll call you when I'm done here, too." Dean waves, and Sam mimics this, much less enthusiastic though. As Dean's driving away, he's tries to figure out why he left. He should have listened. Ruby hadn't lied before, why would she now? Dean figured it was just him really not liking this girl.

Dean then finds himself at a very unexpected place. Bela's.

When he knocks, he half expects to see her with a gun pointed at his head. However, he was wrong. She instead greeted him with a confused, hello.

"Dean, hello..uh, why are you here?" He smiles.

"Oh, you know, just in the neighborhood.. Thought I'd say hello.." He says. She looks slightly taken aback.

"Oh, well then. Hello." She starts closing the door, and Dean jumps, taking his hands out of his pockets and placing one on the door.

"Wait, Bela..I have nowhere else to go, and I need a place to stay while I wait for Sam to call. I only brought enough money for gas, so I wondered...Could I crash here?" He knew it was a long shot, but it was probably worth it. Her house was really nice, with expensive, modern décor, which Dean saw when she stole the rabbit's foot. Not to mention that Bela was a work of art herself, but Dean would never say that out loud.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have company."

"Company?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"It's none of your business."

"Bela dear! Is that the nice Fiance you were telling me about?" Dean looks at her with a devilish grin (which Bela found ironic since he's going to hell soon).

"Fiance? I didn't know you were engaged!" Bela looks behind her, then back at Dean. She comes out of the apartment, and closes the door behind her. Then, in a hushed voice she says, "I'm not."

"Then why did you tell her that? And who is that _anyways_?" Bela rolls her eyes.

"It's my Aunt Milly. If you pretend to be my Fiance for a day, I'll let you stay until Sam calls. Deal?"

"I don't know, deals have been getting me into trouble lately.." Dean says, smiling still, almost laughing. Bela smiles slightly.

"Alright, think of it as money. You need a room, and I have one. You pay me by pretending to be my beloved soon-to-be husband. How does that sound?" Dean stares off into space for a second then nods.

"Alright, fine. Just don't call it a deal, okay?" Bela laughs, and Dean decides she has a nice laugh, even though it sounds evil.

"Okay, your name is Rico Smith. Got it?"

"Oh, I've never been a Rico before. That's hot. Do I need a Mexican accent or something?"

"No, just play the part..be who you want Rico to be...Just don't make him look rather shitty, alright?" Dean nods showing his understanding, and then she grabs his hand, putting on a fake smile, and pulls him into the dining room. An old woman, who looked to be in her 80's (at least), sat at the head of the table.

"My dear, he's hotter than you make him sound!" Dean blushes slightly. It's one thing if a woman around your age maybe even one with a 10 year difference, calls you hot. But with an 80 year old? It's defiantly _not_.

"Thank you Aunt Milly," He mumbles. Aunt Milly wore a lavender turtle neck, and a short pencil skirt. Dean was worried if the lady knew she was _old_. The rest of the evening was something like this:

"So, Rico, what is it you do for a living again?" Milly would ask (Dean counted 8 times).

"I'm a lawyer," He would say, and she nodded, only she wasn't impressed.

"I find that strange. You're such an interesting fellow, and yet you do boring work. Why?"

"No idea. I wanted to be a lawyer since I was three. I think it was the brief case my dad carried. I used to stuff Pb&J sandwiches in there for him to eat if he were hungry.." Dean pauses and smiles. He's totally making this up, but he remembers once when he was real little, just before the fire, he put a sandwich in his fathers car's glove compartment. Daddy Winchester wasn't too thrilled.

"Oh, but didn't he get mad if you got Jelly on his papers?" Milly asked, obviously scowling him.

Dean chuckles. "He got pissed." Dean glances at Bela, who truly looked amused, and for once enjoying herself. They both probably wouldn't admit it. But acting like they were together was..well, easy.

"Oh! Milly! It's already 8:00! You need to go! Your bedtime!" Dean chokes on his potatoes almost laughing at the fact that Milly had a bedtime.

"Bela. _Please._ I'm having fun. I would like to stay."

"And Dea-"Bela pauses, and closes her eyes. After taking a deep breath and opening up her eyes again, she corrects herself. "_Rico_, has a _very_ important case tomorrow meeting court. Isn't that right, _Dear_?" Dean nods looking at Milly carefully, hoping she was thick enough not to catch that. No such luck. However, this wasn't what he expected:

"Dean! Oh, my. Bela. You should be with _Dean_! He sounds like a funny guy! A bit of a smart-ass, but funny! I can tell you like him! Your calling Rico, _DEAN_! Lovely name.. I met a Dean once. He was pretty cute. However, I'm sure your Dean is a _lot_ cuter.." Bela stands up and grabs Milly's arm. She sort of forces Milly out the door, and gets her into the cab waiting for her, when Bela returns to her apartment, Dean is cleaning up the table.

"You _like_ me. Don't you?" He says while he stacks the dirty plates. Bela grabs the bowl of mashed potatoes and looks at him with an expression that said she didn't understand. Although, Dean knew better than to think she didn't. She _did_ understand. The subject was dropped, though.

"Your bed is the couch,"She says later. They had done the dishes, and hadn't talked once about Bela having feelings for Dean. And for once the two actually got along.

"Oh. Alright. It looks..comfy.." Dean says, but he actually thought it looked like it probably felt like a rock.

"Well..then. Goodnight, Dean." She says. He nods.

"Goodnight, Bela." She nods. They both stand there and stare at each other, until, eventually someone can't take it. It's Bela.

"Dammit. I cannot take this!" She says, and she rushes towards him and kisses him. He smiles as she kisses him but then kisses back.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. No woman can. Not even Milly!" Dean says, and Bela only kisses him harder.

"I know," She murmurs.


End file.
